Talk:Batman's team
Team name So how are calling this team finally. Only Black Lightning called it Batman INC but in 326 Batman said "We will fold Batman INC. into the League" so in second before disbanding Team the leader called it in that way. I also think Batman INC sounds better. We have already one unnamed team only called by it's leader name. - BlackHavok(talk) 18:21, August 28 2019 (UTC + 2) I disagree, because Batman only called it that, because he was talking to Black Lightning at the moment and he knew Black Lightning was calling it that.Ninja72 (talk) 16:34, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Doesn’t matter who he was talking to. He could have referred to it as my team. He didn’t he specifically used Batman Incorporated. Saying he only referred to it by that name is an assumption or speculation on your part. --Revan's Exile (talk) 17:44, August 28, 2019 (UTC) :No. It was not its name. Nobody used it as its name. Batman referring to it as such doesn't mean that was, retroactively, its name. Not every faction has to have a name. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:24, August 28, 2019 (UTC) :: Keep tellingly yourself that. Maybe one day others will believe you. --Revan's Exile (talk) 18:51, August 28, 2019 (UTC) I think the page should be changed to Batman Incorporated. Some things don't have to be overtly, constantly stated. Batman referring to them as Batman Incorporated to Black Lighting as Batman Inc. is practically a confirmation. That's clearly what Weisman was aiming at. Asking for anything more is an overstatement.--Rave 18:50, August 28, 2019 (UTC)Rave :We can't know what Greg and Brandon were thinking. If we're guessing, let's just look at the elephant in the room: the Team. It doesn't have a name because it doesn't need a name. Batman's team did not need a name, as no-one was supposed to know they were a team to begin with. Even if the nickname caught on in the last seconds of its existence, it would be wrong, semantically, to refer to it as "Batman Inc." (NEVER "Incorporated") for its entire run. :And Revan, drop the tude. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:58, August 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Well, technically the Team has a name: The Team. It is a very generic name, but still a name. Though, I agree that Batman referring to it as Batman Inc. seconds before it was disbanded does not mean it should be considered its name. He clearly only called it that, because he was talking to Black Lightning: the person, who nicknamed them as that.Ninja72 (talk) 19:25, August 28, 2019 (UTC) :::I do agree on making them redirects, if nothing else for SEO's sake, as people will probably search for it. Like we made Cyborg a redirect to Vic before the name was used because it was in the top 5 searches. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:51, August 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::Would it also be fine to put something like "It was nicknamed "Batman Incorporated" (or Batman Inc. for short) by Black Lightning." on the page?Ninja72 (talk) 15:28, August 29, 2019 (UTC) :::::Something of that nature, though active rather than passive voice. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:42, August 29, 2019 (UTC)